


Muggle Traditions

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry's decided to give Teddy an advent calendar this year.





	Muggle Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge and the prompt 'advent calendar'.

"What is it?" Draco asked, looking more adorable than confused with his bed head and pajamas.

Harry smiled. "It's an advent calendar. For Teddy."

Draco rubbed his eyes. "Right. An advent calendar." He blinked. "What's an advent calendar, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "It's a Muggle tradition. For each day of Christmas, traditionally twelve, the child receives a gift. It used to start on Christmas and go until just after New Year's."

Draco frowned. "There's twenty five boxes, though. And I think you forgot that we won't see Teddy until Andromeda drops his off on the twentieth."

Harry tapped the top of the tree shaped calendar. "I charmed it. Each day's gift is a box; in the morning, the box will appear at their breakfast table."

Draco took a deep breath. "Fine. Explain it to me after coffee. I am not awake enough for this."

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. As Draco left for the kitchen, he stepped back from the calendar and sipped his coffee, feeling pleased when the first box left it's designated shelf.

Draco leaned out of the kitchen. "Wait. Where's my advent gifts?"

Harry smirked. "Finish your coffee and you'll find out."


End file.
